Imagination
by Raphaela-San
Summary: Der finale Kampf ist vorbei, Voldemort besiegt. Harry wacht im Krankenhaus auf und das erste was er sieht, ist Draco, die große Liebe seines Lebens. Alles könnte perfekt sein... aber warum sind Harrys beste Freunde dann am Boden zerstört und können ihm ni


**Autorengerde:**   
Hey all

So, mal wieder ein Beitrag von mir –smile-  
Der Oneshot ist mir irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden gekommen, als ich ein total schönes Lied gehört habe. Allerdings ist es keine Songfic **Dislcamer:** J.K. Rowling bestizt die Rechte an diesen Figuren, wobei ich das eine große Gemeinheit finde! Ich will sie haben :'( Naja, und Geld bekomm ich auch keins...-g-(schade...) **Warnings:** Drama, Sad

Alles war so dunkel.

Er wusste nicht, wo er war; hatte vergessen, was passiert war.

Eigentlich... fühlte er sich nicht anders als sonst, nur... ruhiger, friedlicher.

Ein schönes Gefühl.

Dennoch, da war irgendetwas... irgendetwas ganz tief in seinem Herzen, eine Angst, ein Schmerz.

Sollte er jenen Schmerz zulassen, ihn akzeptieren, an die Oberfläche dringen lassen und ergründen, woher er kam?

Nein, er konnte, er wollte nicht...

Harry hatte schon eine ganze Weile vor sich dahingedämmert, halb ohnmächtig, halb bei Bewusstsein, als er plötzlich eine leise sanfte Stimme vernahm.

Sie kam ihm... bekannt vor...

„Harry... Harry, wach auf... es ist vorbei!"

Was war vorbei?

„Bitte, Harry... ich vermisse dich! Ich brauche dich... du bist doch alles, was ich noch habe... Wir haben uns doch versprochen, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, zusammen um die Welt zu reisen! Und dann... wenn wir irgendwo einen schönen Ort gefunden haben, wollten wir dort bleiben... HARRY...!"

Wie flehend die Stimme klang und ja, er kannte sie eindeutig. Aber... woher!

„Harry, bitte... bitte komm zurück... wir wollten doch glücklich werden... ich liebe dich doch..."

Draco.

Draco Malfoy.

Seine große Liebe.

Der Junge, der immer noch lebte, schlug die Augen auf und blickte nach oben.

Über ihn gebeugt war tatsächlich der blonde Slytherin, dessen Wangen von Tränenspuren gezeichnet waren und dessen Hand, in der er Harrys hielt, leicht zitterte.

„Draco..."

Harrys Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und noch immer fühlte er sich unendlich müde, dennoch lächelte er sanft.

„Ist es vorbei! Haben wir... es wirklich geschafft...?"

„Ja, Love... wir haben es geschafft! Der Dunkle Lord ist tot. Du hast ihn besiegt... unglaublich, wie mutig du warst... verdammter Gryffindor..."

Noch immer rannen Tränen über die Wangen des Blonden, aber er lächelte auch.

Ganz langsam spürte der Schwarzhaarige, wie die Erkenntnis in ihn einzusinken begann. Es war vorbei... nie wieder kämpfen... nur noch er und Draco, bis ans Ende seines Lebens.

Aber... was war... mit den anderen?

Plötzlich zeichnete sich Angst auf dem Gesicht des Gryffindors ab.

„D-Draco... was ist mit… mit den anderen! Mit Ron, Hermine, Remus und... und Snape?"

Einen kurzen Moment wirkte der Blonde verwirrt, dann lächelte er jedoch noch breiter.

„Keine Sorge... es geht ihnen gut! Sie alle haben überlebt..."

Zärtlich strich er über die Wange seines Geliebten, küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Du hast uns alle gerettet..."

Harry schluchzte leise, setzte sich dann auf, so gut es ging und schlang die Arme um Draco. Es fühlte sich so gut an, als der Slytherin die Umarmung erwiderte, zärtlich über seinen Rücken strich.

Ganz leicht löste er sich dann von dem anderen, sah ihm ganz, ganz tief in die Augen.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist... ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich täte... Draco, ich liebe dich..."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry...", wisperte der Blonde gegen die fein geschwungenen Lippen des Gryffindors, küsste ihn dann hauchzart.

-------------------------------------------------One week later----------------------------------------------

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper, klammerte sich an ihren Verlobten.

"R-Ron... ich… ich kann das nicht…:", flüsterte sie leise, vergrub ihr Gesicht am Hals des Rothaarigen.

„Ganz ruhig..."

Fest nahm er seine große Liebe in die Arme, streichelte ihr beruhigend durch die braunen Haare.

„Vielleicht... vielleicht ist alles wieder gut! Ich meine... die Heiler waren sich noch nicht sicher ob... ob er so bleibt..."

Auch seine Stimme wäre beinahe erstickt.

„Wir müssen ihn besuchen! Das... sind wir ihm schuldig..."

Hermine nickte, wusste, Ron hatte Recht.

Langsam betraten sie die Krankenstation, sahen sich um.

Dort saß Harry auf seinem Bett, hatte seinen Blick in Richtung Fenster gewandt und lächelte leicht verträumt.

Als sie bei ihm angelangt waren, wandte dieser den Blick und nickte den beiden leicht zu.

"Hey...", meinte er leise, sah seine beiden Freunde ruhig an.

„H-hallo, Harry..."

Hermines Stimme war ebenso leise und sie zitterte.

„Hey, Harry..."

Ron konnte sich zu einem Grinsen durchringen, wenn es auch sehr schief war.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er etwas besorgt.

Der Schwarzhaarige legte den Kopf leicht schief, sah die beiden abwechselnd an.

„Ist irgendetwas...? Ihr benehmt euch seltsam, wie die letzten Male auch..."

Leicht zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ist es... wegen mir und Draco?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen, nahm fest die Hand des Rothaarigen, sah ihn vollkommen verzweifelt an.

Dieser schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf.

„Nein, Harry... es... es hat nicht mit Malfoy zu tun..."

Der Gryffindor fühlte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. Die beiden waren katastrophale Schauspieler.

Warum konnten sie seine Wahl nicht einfach akzeptieren?

„Du hast vorhin gefragt, ob es mir gut geht, Ron! Ja, es geht mir gut und weißt du wieso? Weil Draco hier ist, weil er mir Kraft gibt, weil er... immer für mich da ist..."

Nun erschien ein Lächeln auf den Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Weil er mich liebt und ich ihn auch liebe... bitte, akzeptiert das!"

Fast flehend blickte er seine Freunde an.

Hermine konnte nicht mehr. Mit einem Schluchzen stand sie auf, riss sich von Ron los und stürzte ein paar Schritte vom Bett weg. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

Ron sah er ihr nach, auch in seinen Augen glitzerte es verdächtig.

„Ich... Harry... wir müssen gehen..."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, lächelte seinen Freund noch einmal hilflos an, ging dann zu seiner Verlobten.

Verletzt sah der Bezwinger Voldemorts den beiden nach und gerade als er ihnen etwas hinterher schreien wollte, legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Er wandte den Kopf.

"Ganz ruhig, Harry... sie beruhigen sich schon wieder..."

Draco lächelte ihn an, schlang dann seine Arme ganz fest um ihn.  
"Es wird alles gut..."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte, glaubte seinem blonden Engel.

Ron war mittlerweile zusammen mit Hermine, die noch immer weinte, zu einem der Heiler gegangen.

„Gab es... gab es... irgendeine Veränderung...?", fragte er mit betretener Stimme.

„Nein... so Leid es mir tut, aber... Mr. Potters Zustand ist unverändert...", antwortete die Heilerin, das Bedauern in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„A-aber... wie-wie... kann so etwas nur... p-passieren...?"

Dieses Mal war es die Braunhaarige gewesen, die die Worte an die Heilerin gerichtet hatte.

Diese seufzte leise.

„Sie müssen verstehen, Miss Granger...", begann sie ruhig, „die menschliche Seele hat einige Schutzmechanismen, die sie aktiviert, wenn sie etwas nicht verkraften würde. Unsere Vermutung ist, dass... dass Mister Potter nicht ohne ihn hätte leben können. Die Tatsache, ohne ihn leben zu müssen, hätte ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Er hätte Draco Malfoys Tod nicht verkraftet, daher hat er ihn verdrängt... Noch dazu, weil dieser ja sein Leben für ihn gegeben hat... um ihn zu schützen..."

Hermine weinte heftiger, klammerte sich an Ron.

„Das ist nicht fair..."

„Nein... das ist nicht fair..."

Es war mitten in der Nacht, doch Harry konnte nicht schlafen.  
Er sah Draco an, der immer noch hier war, nun neben ihm im Bett lag.

Seine Wunden waren nun fast verheilt und auch so bestätigten ihm die Heiler, dass alles in Ordnung war; dennoch, der Schmerz, den er seit dem Moment seines Erwachens gefühlt hatte, war geblieben.

„Draco...?", flüsterte er leise.

„Was ist?"

„Irgendetwas... tut so weh... genau hier..."

Der Schwarzhaarige legte seine Hand auf die Stelle seiner Brust, unter der sein Herz lag.

„So... so als wäre mir dort etwas herausgerissen worden... als würde ein Teil von mir fehlen... es tut... so weh..."

Draco hob vorsichtig seine Hand, strich über Harrys Wange.

„Ganz ruhig, Love... alles wird gut... ich bin ja hier..."

Und mit diesen Worten, verschwand der Schmerz.

„Bleibst du bei mir, Draco?"

„Ja... ich bleibe bei dir, für immer... das habe ich dir doch damals versprochen..."

Noch einmal sah der Schwarzhaarige den anderen an, lächelte leicht, dann schlief er ein.

Er war glücklich.

Das war alles, was zählte.

**The End...** So, das wars mal wieder... Ich hoffe, man hat es verstanden! Falls nicht, sry...  
Ihr wisst doch hoffentlich, das Fanfic-Autoren von Kommies leben? Lasst mich also nicht sterben, ja -lach- .


End file.
